


Fitzsimmons Baby

by irongirl4597



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Babies, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongirl4597/pseuds/irongirl4597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Hive, Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz went on a vacation. When they returned, they got an unexpected surprise. How will these Agents handle this, and what surprises will be lurking around the corner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Test

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning takes place during the six month jump-ahead between season 3 and season 4.

Jemma knew within 4 weeks. After she and Leo came home from their vacation, she woke up feeling different. ‘It’s just the afterglow’ she told herself. A week later she still felt different, a good different. Still she ignored it, thinking that it was just pent up emotions releasing themselves in another way. She considered the possibility for a half a second, but dismissed it because of the birth control she took and because they had been careful. They’d made sure of it. When she still felt that way a week later she decided to test it. Just to double check. It couldn’t hurt, could it? That pink plus was one of the most shocking images of her life. How had it happened, she wondered, they’d been so careful! Her only thought was to tell Fitz. Together they’d be able to figure it out, just like everything they did. She approached him in the lab the next day when most everyone had gone to lunch.

“Dr. Fitz, can I speak with you a moment?” She carefully asked, wringing her hands.

“Yeah, just a sec, Jemma.” He told her without looking up from his project, not noticing the tension in her voice, “I just have to finish putting this together.” He carefully moved two pieces of technology together. The object he was working on started lighting up and whirring as soon as they clicked into place. Leo smiled and looked up at Jemma, taking off his work goggles.

“Nice work on fixing Sleepy.” Jemma recognized the machine with a half smile.

“Yeah, well, there’s supposed to be 7 dwarves, not 6. What did you want to talk about?” He looked patiently at her, his face softening into an adoring expression. Jemma felt too nervous to return the look, and instead scanned the lab to double check that they were alone before firmly shutting the door.

“What’s wrong?” Leo questioned, finally noticing the tension surrounding her actions.

“Leo, I’m pregnant.” She blurted once the door was shut and she was back standing near him. She waited with baited breath to see his reaction. First it was shock, but quickly morphed into confusion. She could see the questions she had struggled with working their way through the gears of his brain.

“Wha...how….whe...What are we going to do?” He finally asked after a moment, looking up at her with concern in his eyes.

“I don’t know.” Jemma admitted, sinking into a nearby chair. A tense silence filled the room for a brief moment before Leo spoke up again.

“Do you want to-” He started to ask timidly, trying to both avoid and meet her eye. “Oh, god no! I don’t want to hurt-or potentially hurt- anything!” She exclaimed, appalled by the thought.

“Oh thank god,” Leo let out a breath of relief, “Are you thinking about adoption?”

“Actually, I was thinking about keeping it.” Jemma confessed quietly, staring at her fidgeting hands in her lap, glancing up only to catch his expression. Leo looked at her in shock and awe. For once Jemma couldn’t decipher what was going through his head.

“I know it’s crazy, but Leo, we made it. It’s ours. I’d always imagined having a child one day, and granted this is sooner than I was planning, but it happened. And I’m a little excited.” Jemma explained shyly, continuing to gage his reaction. Leo’s shocked expression melted into a less shocked, more slightly concerned and doubtful one.

“Maybe this is the cosmos telling us that we’re meant to be together.” Jemma desperately tried a last ditch effort. She didn’t know what she would do if Leo didn’t feel the same way. Leo continued to look worried for a minute, but then he broke out in a grin.

“Jemma, we’re gonna be parents.” He beamed as he stood up and rushed over to her. Jemma blushed as he gave her a bear hug.

“There’s so much to do, so much to think about. Should we get married? Should we move to Perthshire? Should we start-” Leo began excitedly rambling, running his hand over his short, curly hair.

“I think we should first worry about telling the others.” Jemma interjected, grasping his shoulders to try and help him focus.

“Others? What others?” Leo had a second of confusion before it dawned on him, “Oh right. The director, and May, and everyone else-”

“Who don’t know that we’re even together.” Jemma finished for him, nodding and letting go of him.

“Right.” Leo put his hands on his hips for a second before crossing them in front of his body, “How do you think we should do that?”


	2. Mack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Leo start telling people. They first go to Mack.

Jemma and Leo waited a few days to start telling people. They wanted a chance for themselves to calm down and discuss it further first. They decided to tell Mack first. He was always the easiest to find. He was either with Elena, wherever she may be, or in the Garage working on his various projects. Since Elena was in Columbia for a small break, they knew exactly where to head.

“Hey Fitzsimmons, what’s going on?” Mack casually greeted, looking up from the motorcycle he was working on. Leo and Jemma exchanged nervous glances and squeezed each other’s hands.

“We have something to tell you.” Jemma started cautiously, “well, actually we have something to tell everyone, but there’s just so much to say and-”

“We wanted to tell you first.” Leo finished, in perfect Fitzsimmons fashion.

“I’m honored. What is it?” He inquired while wiping black grease off his hands. The tone of his voice sounded like he knew what the couple was going to tell them.

“Well, this may not come as a much of a shock to _you_ , but for the past couple of months Jemma and I have been dating.” Leo started, a giddy excitement stirring in his stomach as he finally defied their relationship out loud.

“Yeah, I kind of figured that out during the first mission with Radcliffe.” Mack reminded them, waiting patiently for them to tell him the real news.

“Right, yes. Well, now our relationship is changing and we… uh…” Jemma stumbled to find the right words.

“You two are getting married?” Mack guessed, unsurprised as he leaned against his motorcycle, facing them.

“N-well, eventually yes.” Jemma admitted, looking to Leo for help. Mack raised an eyebrow and glanced between the two of them.

“What I’m trying to say is-”Jemma tried again.

“Jemma’s pregnant.” Leo articulated, a little more blunt than either of them would’ve liked. Mack’s jaw dropped in shock, along with the grease rag he still had in his hands. He kept glancing back and forth between them.

“You…” he shook his head “Oh man. This is gonna be…. Something that’s for sure.” Jemma glanced nervously at Leo. This wasn’t the reaction they had anticipated.

“So…. um” Leo started to say, but he couldn’t think of polite words to say in response.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you. Congratulations, both of you.” Mack assured them, “It’s just, this may cause complications for you two. Have you talked to the director yet?”

“Not yet” Leo informed him, feeling slightly better about his friends reaction.

“We were planning on telling both him and May after we told you.” Jemma elaborated. Mack sighed.

“Well, good luck guys. As your friend, I’m sure they’re going to be happy for you. But as your boss and S.O., maybe not so much.” He informed, hoping it’d be much more of the former than the latter. Jemma and Leo nodded solemnly.

“So, have you thought of a name yet?” Mack asked after an uncomfortable minute of silence.

“I was thinking we’d name it after someone” Jemma perked up.

“Yeah, but not our parents.” Leo interjected, a mild look of disgust on his face.

“No, not after them. We wouldn’t want to force a child to grow up with any combination of those names.” Jemma wholeheartedly agreed.

“Good news is you have some time to figure it out.” Mack pointed out, laughing to himself about how connected they were.

“We do, but there’s so much to do.” Jemma told him, her face flustered, “We have to plan doctor’s appointments,”

“Move in together,” Leo added, his expression turning dreamy at the thought.

“Buy baby furniture,”

“Get married,”

“Figure out work schedules,”

“Build a nursery,”

“Read parenting books”

“Stock up on baby stuff”

“And so much more!” Jemma finished, exasperated. Mack chuckled at the couple, amused at the way they always played verbal tennis.

“Well, whatever happens, you won’t have to do this alone. No matter what, I’ve got your backs.” Mack assured them. “I’ll just be cool Uncle Mack.” He smiled at the idea.

“Thanks Mack.” Leo smiled up at the tall agent.

“Hey, anything for you Turbo.” Mack gently punched Leo’s shoulder. Jemma smiled at the two of them as her watch beeped.

“Leo, the lunch break is almost over. We should go if we want to catch Coulson.” She suggested, nodding toward the door.

“Right. Well, I’ll see you later Mack.” Leo waved and started to head out the door, Jemma’s hand in his.

“See you later guys. And good luck with May and the Director.” Mack wished them. They both threw smiles back at him. He watched them leave, shook his head, and turned back to his motorcycle. _‘Those crazy kids’_ he thought as he got back to work, _‘I hope Coulson and May go easy on them.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I'll be able to keep posting chapters daily, but I'll try to keep it to only a few days. I got lucky with these first two.


	3. Coulson and May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Jemma tell May and Coulson the big news.

Director Phil Coulson and Agent Melinda May were in Coulson’s office, looking over mounds of paperwork and tablets when Jemma and Leo found them. 

“Director Coulson, sir, could we speak with you a moment?” Jemma asked, sounding too formal to herself.

“I’m kinda in the middle of something, so i-” Coulson gestured to the papers and tablets surrounding him.

“It shouldn’t take too long.” Jemma interrupted, trying to assure him. 

“Alright.” Coulson put the tablet he was holding on his desk. “May would you…”

“Got it.” May said as put down her tablet she headed to the door.

“Actually May, this is something we wanted to tell you too.” Leo stopped her. May furrowed her brow in confusion but headed back to stand next to Coulson anyway.

“So what’s this big news?” Coulson asked when May was situated. 

“For the last couple of months, we’ve been dating.” Jemma started nervously. Coulson looked surprised. May did not.

“Things have been progressing, and they went faster than we anticipated, and now…. I’m pregnant.” Jemma admitted, prepared for any words that would come. But none came. Coulson and May stood there for a silent minute, unsure of what to say.

“We know there’ll be repercussions for our actions and we’re ready to take full responsibility for them.” Leo spoke up, breaking the silence.

“We’ll get to that later.” Coulson told him, breaking out of his shock “How long has this been going on?” He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“We’ve been dating since just after Bobbi and Hunter left, and the baby happened a few weeks ago while we were on vacation.” Jemma explained, unsure which one he was asking about. Coulson’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Coulson, are you ok?” Leo cautiously asked.

“How did I not notice you two were dating?” Coulson replied, sounding amazed at his obliviousness.

“To be fair Phil, you were preoccupied with losing two agents. And then dealing with Malick and Hive. And now with Daisy going AWOL.” May pointed out.

“But I still thought I would have noticed something as momentous as the two of them finally starting to date.” He looked slightly ashamed at himself.

“Yeah, even I picked up on that part.” May said, silently reminding the group of the hardships she had been dealing with at that time.

“Well damn. I guess I lost.” Coulson noted, catching Leo and Jemma off guard.

“Lost what?” Leo asked, furrowing his brow. Coulson and May looked at each other knowingly.

“You’re the one who brought it up.” May said, raising her hands to distance herself from the topic. Coulson looked at Jemma and Leo, who now both had their arms crossed and were waiting for an explanation. 

“There was a betting pool going around on how long it would take you two to finally start officially dating.” Coulson explained, “I was expecting you guys to wait a few more months.” Leo and Jemma gaped at the director.

“You were taking bets?” Jemma cried, mildly outraged.

“Who all was in on it?” Leo demanded, fuming slightly.

“Everyone. Mack, May, Daisy, me, even Dr. Garner for a little bit.” Coulson listed.

“Hunter?” Leo inquired, still fuming.

“Are you kidding? He’s the one that started it.” Coulson told him, feeling like that should’ve been obvious.

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Leo admitted, not nearly as shocked as thought he might be.

“I cannot believe you bet on us!” Jemma called out, refocusing the conversation.

“I’m sorry Jemma. But can you really blame us?” May inquired calmly.

“Yes I can, and I am!” Jemma exclaimed, leaning against a nearby table. 

“Who won?” Leo wondered aloud.

“Leo!!” Jemma sighed angrily.

“I think it’s a three way tie between Mack, May, and Hunter.” Coulson interjected before Leo could respond. Jemma rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. A look of realization crossed Leo’s face.

“Speaking of Hunter, and Bobbi, is there any way to contact them? I think they would like to know.” Leo asked. May smiled at the memory of Hunter’s reaction when Leo brought Jemma back through the portal.

“I don’t know. It was too risky for me to try and contact them, but maybe Mack would have a way.” Coulson hypothesised. 

“Right, Mack. Why didn’t I think of that before?” Leo wondered rhetorically. 

“Anyway, we should probably get out of your hair, since you were so busy when we interrupted you.” Jemma said, grabbing Leo’s arm and starting to head out the door. Her tone couldn’t conceal her annoyance.

“Alright, you two go get back to work.” Coulson directed, “Oh, and Jemma? Feel free to take it easy.” Jemma smiled at him, her anger subsiding slightly. She and Leo quickly left after that and headed back to the Lab.

“You’re not gonna punish them, are you?” May stated more than asked.

“They’ve never let their relationship interfere with their work.” Coulson justified. May let out a slight chuckle.

“They’ve never let their relationship interfere with their work when they’ve been safe and together.” Coulson corrected himself, remembering more than a few reckless decisions made by the both of them.

“I’m happy for them.” May noted, picking up the tablet she had been working with, “It’s nice to have some good news once in awhile.” Daisy’s face stared up at her, a blur avoiding attempting to avoid cameras.

“We’ll find her.” Coulson assured her, “But in the meantime we have other things to think about as well.”

“Like what?” May mildly challenged him.

“Like figuring out who will babysit once the baby is born.” Coulson smiled. May rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but smile herself.  _ ‘This baby could be a distraction,’ _ May thought to herself as she and Coulson got back to work on their missing persons case,  _ ‘but that’s not necessarily a bad thing. It might just be the distraction we need.’ _


	4. Huntingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one get in contact with 'disgraced' Shield Agents? Bobbi and Hunter are about to find out.

Lance Hunter hated being out of a job. He missed working with Shield, despite the danger he and Bobbi had faced while there. He missed going on missions and suiting up and seeing Mack and Fitz everyday. Most of all, he missed helping people. He was back to being a hired muscle, the only difference this time being that he had Bobbi with him. They’d gotten a few jobs since leaving Shield, but they were few and far between. Currently they were sitting in their apartment, no jobs in sight. Hunter relaxed on the couch watching football (or soccer, as the Americans call it) with a beer in hand while Bobbi checked her email, waiting to see if any of her old contacts had any job opportunities for her. As she was about to close the tab she noticed a strange email. It only had a sender, but no subject.

“Hey Hunter, do you know a Si m on Z. Stif?” She asked her husband. She had allowed him to use her email to get in touch with some of his old contacts as well.

“No? Why?” He leaned his head on the back of his chair to look at her. 

“Just an email we got. Probably spam.” She dismissed it and dragged it to the trash folder. As soon as she let go of it there, it popped back into the Inbox.

“That’s weird” She murmured, checking the trash folder to see if it was there. It wasn’t.

“What’s weird?” Hunter absently asked, his attention focused mostly on the tv.

“I tried to delete it but it came back.” Bobbi explained, trying to delete it again. Again, it reappeared in the Inbox.

“I’m going to try opening it. Hopefully it won’t download a virus.” Bobbi informed Hunter, very much aware that he wasn’t really paying attention. Hunter acknowledged that she was talking with a grunt, but didn’t really know what she said. Bobbi rolled her eyes slightly, a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth. She let out one more silent hope for it not to be a virus and opened the email, shocked to see a row of numbers and no explanation. 

2 3 6. 5 2 8. 4 7 4 6.

28 24 55 42 28 94 51 70 56 83

As she studied it, she noticed that another email slipped into her mailbox. It was similar to the first one in that it had nothing in the subject line, but the sender’s name was Olma Jem é. Intrigued, Bobbi opened it to find a similarly confusing message.

The quick brown fox  jumped over  the  lazy  dog

20+8+5 17+21+9+3+11 2+18+15+23+14 6+15+24 10+21+13+16+5+4 15+22+5+18 20+8+5 12+1+26+25 4+15+7

“Hey Hunter, can you come here for a second?” Bobbi called over her shoulder, an idea forming in her head. Hunter reluctantly obliged. 

“What does this look like to you?” Bobbi asked him, showing him the first message.

“A bunch of random numbers.” He answered honestly, mildly unimpressed.

“What about now?” Bobbi showed him the second message. 

“A weird sentence and more numbers. What are you getting at love?” Hunter gave up, looking at her with tired eyes.

“It’s a code.” She explained, waiting for him to catch on. He stared at her blankly.

“Hunter, who would send us a message in code?” She prompted. Hunter’s eyes snapped wide open as it hit him.

“Shield?!? Well, let’s find out what they have to say!” he excitedly exclaimed. 

“Alright.” Bobbi smiled lovingly at him. They got to work immediately. Fairly quickly they realized that Si m on Z. Stif was an anagram of Fitzsimmons, the underline in Si m on giving them a hint that there was more than one of them. Likewise, they figured out that Olma Jem é was an anagram of the name's Leo and Jemma. It took them much longer to figure out what the numbers meant. But after a few hours and a dinner break, they finally cracked the code.

_ We      are      dating.      Jemma      is      pregnant.      More      details      will      follow. _

Hunter flopped down in his chair, amazed and ecstatic about the news.

“Fitz, you beauty.” He breathed, smiling.

“I...I can’t believe it.” Bobbi stammered, staring at the screen, “I mean, I always figured they’d start dating sooner or later, but I never imagined they would have a kid so soon!”

“We have to go back.” Hunter realized, bolting up straight in his chair.

“Hunter, we can’t go back. We had to burn that bridge in Siberia.” Bobbi reminded him.

“There has to be a way.” Hunter insisted, “We could change our names and find a way to re-enlist!” 

“It’s too risky, for Shield and for us. If the Russians ever found out, we’d all be in deep trouble.” Bobbi explained, breaking both of their hearts. Hunter thought for another minute.

“What if we didn’t go back to Shield? What if we just  _ happened _ to meet Jemma and Leo somewhere else? Like a bar or a park?” Hunter suggested sincerely. Bobbi considered this option.

“We wouldn’t have to know about what kind of work they do, if we’re just friends from the outside. If anything happens we can just play dumb.” She began to plan, a spark of excitement igniting in her stomach. Hunter rushed over and kissed her passionately. 

“We should send a reply” Bobbi interrupted when they came up for air.

“Right.” Hunter agreed, “How did that code work again?”


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Leo get married

Jemma sat still, monitoring her breathing and her nerves while her mind raced. It had been two months since she and Leo had sent their first message to Bobbi and Hunter. So much had happened in those two months. They ‘met’ Bobbi and Hunter in a bar and ‘hit it off’. To anyone who may have been watching, the whole affair looked completely innocent. Jemma was just happy to have them back in her life. Bobbi had been a big help with all of the last minute wedding stuff. Leo insisted that they be married before they had kids, and Jemma agreed with him. She also agreed that she wanted to have a wedding, not to just sign a paper and call it good. Her only wish was that they could’ve waited one more month, if only so that their parents could come. But having worked at Shield for most of her life, she knew it was a much better idea to get married sooner rather than later. Who knows what surprises could pop up in three months time? So they decided that they could do it all in two months and to film it for their parents. Jemma looked at herself in the mirror, remembering those two busy months. Her eyes wandered down to her dress as she reminisced. It reminded her of just how difficult it was to find the dress. None of the stores wanted to rush alterations to fit her time limit, so she had to buy one off the rack. Jemma felt lucky to find her simple, floor length bateau dress with a boat neck and capped sleeves. It fit her like a glove from the moment she tried it on, and it perfectly hid her tiny, already forming baby bump. Bobbi and May were delighted when she found it. And they helped make sure that the dress shop didn’t try to pull any tricks on Jemma. Jemma smiled at the memory of them intimidating the dress clerk to the point where he gave her an extra discount just to get them out of the store faster. She absent mindedly fixed the flower crown perched on her head, making sure none of the white flowers were being squashed as she continued to look back on the past two months. A sharp knocking at the door broke her train of thought. Bobbi poked her head through the door. 

“Jemma, they’re ready for you.” Bobbi informed her with a smile. A crown of yellow daisy’s sat on Bobbi’s head, perfectly matched with her yellow, floor length, v-neck  bridesmaid dress. The daisy’s had been Leo’s idea. Even though they didn’t know where Daisy went, and they had a strong feeling that she didn’t want them to know, they still wanted her to be a part of their wedding. It helped make it feel like Daisy wasn’t missing such an important occasion, but Jemma couldn’t help but feel a little sad knowing that she wasn’t actually going to see it. Jemma stood up and smoothed her dress, checking her appearance one last time in the mirror before following Bobbi down the small hallway to the chapel. The chapel they were at was another lucky coincidence, Jemma thought as she walked. Another couple had cancelled for some reason, so Jemma and Leo were able to take their date. It was a small chapel, only about a fifty people could fit, but that wasn’t a problem for the them. There were only 9 people that could come to the wedding, and 3 of them were in the ceremony. Jemma and Bobbi rounded the corner to find Coulson standing there, dressed in his best suit.

“How are you feeling?” He asked, his eyes and mouth smiling.

“Nervous,” Jemma answered honestly, “but ready.”

Coulson offered her his prosthetic arm, which she gladly took. It simply felt right to her for Coulson to be the one to walk her down the aisle, since her real father couldn’t be there. A piano version of Pachelbel’s canon in D faded into ‘Here comes the Bride’ as one of the chapel workers opened the door. Bobbi and Mack, the maid of honor and best man, walked through the doors first, scattering flower petals as they made their way to the front of the chapel. Jemma and Coulson followed soon behind. Jemma’s heart raced as they traveled down the aisle. She couldn’t help but notice everyone’s eyes on her. May sat in the front row on the right, smiling like a proud mother. Hunter sat next to Elena behind May, the two of them watching her expectantly. Holden Radcliffe’s eyes twinkled happily to Jemma’s left. Joey Gutierrez and his boyfriend, who’s name Jemma could never remember, sat behind Radcliffe. They all looked so happy for her, but made her feel slightly self conscious. In an attempt to calm her nerves she looked to Leo standing at the front of the church, his eyes gooey with love. Jemma smiled at him, her heart rate returning to normal. It was still a weird thought to her, that after today they would be husband and wife. Once they started dating, she thought that it was possible, no, probable that in the future they would get married, but it was still a little surprising to think that the day was already here. They’d be keeping their last names of course, but their child would have a combined name. The name they use to be called as a pair. Coulson and Jemma reached the front of the chapel. Coulson gave Jemma a quick peck on the cheek and a hug before transferring her hands to Leo’s and sitting down next to May. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…” The officiant started. It was the only part Jemma heard. As she stared into the eyes of the man she loved, she couldn’t help but think of everything they’d been through together. School, Shield training, Coulson’s original team, the fall of Shield, Daisy’s transformation, and Maveth all flashed through her head. 

“I do.” Leo’s voice interrupted her thoughts and brought her back to her wedding.

“Do you, Jemma Simmons, take Leo Fitz to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?” The officiant asked her.

“I do.” She answered, looking Leo straight in the eyes.

“Then by the power vested in me, by the State of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.” The officiant informed them and the guests. Leo’s eyes like up like fireworks on the fourth of July as he leaned toward Jemma, his wife. His heart leapt with giddy excitement as their lips touched, their first kiss as husband and wife. Cheers and clapping arose from the guests. Leo and Jemma raised their intertwined hands, both giggling, before walking out of the chapel, ready to start their married lives together. 

...

Daisy Johnson wiped happy tears from her eyes as she watched Leo and Jemma leave the chapel through the lense of the video camera. Having hacked into Shield’s emails, she knew exactly when and where her friends were getting married, and she wouldn’t have missed it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the links to what I used for the dresses and Jemma's flower crown  
> Jemma's dress- https://www.google.com/url?q=http://www.weddingdresstrend.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/small_image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/w/g/wg1211095_m_1.jpg&sa=D&ust=1464795404502000&usg=AFQjCNFEbg1BquIlVFGtmfNXZArFUKlyqA  
> Jemma's Crown- https://www.google.com/url?q=http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out%3Djpg%26size%3Dl%26tid%3D132184143&sa=D&ust=1464795404496000&usg=AFQjCNEk2EKj-k0t1TU4LqmIWVW1Xq-Cyg  
> Bobbi's dress- http://www.snowybridal.com/mpic/ED7404.jpg


	6. The Ultrasound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Leo get to see their baby for the very first time.

“Are you guys ready?” Bobbi asked, though she pretty much knew the answer. Jemma was lying on an ultrasound table, squeezing Leo’s hand. She knew there was nothing to worry about, but she was just excited and nervous to see their baby for the first time. Their first ultrasound was just to hear the heartbeat and confirm that Jemma was only having one baby. She nodded and looked apprehensively at the screen, even though there was no image yet. Bobbi squeezed the cold, blue gel onto Jemma’s swelling stomach and gently placed the transducer in it, moving it around until an image popped up on the screen.

“There it is.” Bobbi excitedly pointed out, the image of the baby flickering on the screen. Jemma’s chest filled with warmth as she saw slightly blurry images of their child’s ears, arms, and legs.

“Fitz” she excitedly breathed, her hand tightening even more around Leo’s. He squeezed back.

“Everything looks good so far.” Bobbi announced after examining the screen for a minute. “Would you like to know the gender?”

“Yes” Jemma stated as if it were obvious.

“No.” Leo shook his head, for once not being on the same wavelength as Jemma. Jemma looked at him like he was crazy.

“I want it to be a surprise when they’re born.” He shrugged innocently.

“I think we’ve had enough surprises.” Jemma assured him.

“Fitz can always leave the room and I can tell you, Jemma.” Bobbi suggested.

“No, that won’t work. Cause if she knows then everyone is going to want to know. And if everyone knows, I don’t want to be the only one not knowing.” Leo thought aloud.

“Leo” Jemma pleaded, giving him a puppy dog look.

“Alright, fine.” He reluctantly conceded. Bobbi rolled her eyes at the Fitz-Simmons’ before looking for the genitals. 

“Congratulations guys, it’s a boy.” She announced. Jemma’s face lit up like a fourth of July sparkler. She looked at Leo, her eyes shining.

“It’s a boy, Fitz!” she repeated, squeezing his hand again. He smiled silently back at her, his eyes blazing with happiness. Bobbi quietly removed the transducer from Jemma’s stomach and cleaned the gel off as well.

“You guys are good to go.” She told them after a minute. 

“Great.” Jemma said as she pulled her shirt back down over her stomach. “I’m starving. Let’s go get some fish fingers and custard.”

“Yeah, ok.” Leo rolled his eyes at his wife’s crazy cravings. The two of them left the room holding hands, their thoughts not on lunch, but their baby boy, Andrew Antoine Fitzsimmons.


	7. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jemma nears the 38th week of pregnancy, some complications arise.

The nursery was coming along wonderfully. Jemma and Leo had fallen in love with a wonderful pastel baby blue paint for the walls. The edge boards and window sills were trimmed in a neat white, courtesy of Director Coulson. In the moments when he wasn’t furiously looking for Daisy, he was helping Jemma and Leo get ready for their baby. In addition to painting the walls, he also helped Leo to assemble a crib and other furniture and make sure that it was safe enough for the little Fitzsimmons to be around. While Coulson and Leo were working in the nursery, Mack and Hunter were busy baby-proofing the rest of the house. Socket covers went on all electrical outlets, any and all pointed edges were covered by soft foam, and any cabinets that would ever be in the reach of baby Andrew were quickly childproofed. May and Bobbi helped by making sure that Jemma was never too stressed by the construction or anything else. They’d take her shopping for baby clothes or (unknown to Leo) out to a bar or spa. Jemma always insisted that she was fine and they were doing too much for her, but she had to admit that she was enjoying spending time outside of work with them. It was on one of these outings when something went wrong. The boys were working on the house while May, Bobbi, and Jemma were buying a few more toys. As they were headed to the car Jemma felt a sharp shooting pain in her abdomen. Jarred by the pain, she stopped in her tracks, her right hand clutching her belly.

“Jemma? Everything ok?” Bobbi asked, noticing the look on her face. 

“I...uh..ow!” Jemma was interrupted by another spike of pain. She dropped her shopping bags and held her stomach with both hands, starting to get very scared. Bobbi and May rushed over to support her.

“Where does it hurt?” Bobbi demanded, her voice full of concern.

“My abdomen.” Jemma winced as another spike of pain rushed through her.

“We need to get you to a hospital.” May stated seriously, electing a nod from Bobbi. May held tight to Jemma’s shoulders, guiding the pregnant scientist back to their car with ease. Bobbi picked up Jemma’s bags and followed behind them, hoping it was nothing major.

* * *

 

Jemma waited in the hospital room for the doctor to come back with her results, the pain in her abdomen slowly getting worse. Bobbi and May quietly waited with her, their attempts at hiding their fear not working. Jemma wished that Leo was there already. He had been contacted as soon as May and Bobbi had gotten Jemma to the car, but the hospital they ended up at was further from the house than Jemma had anticipated. As Jemma sat wishing for Leo, the doctor came in with the results.

“Ms. Simmons,” He started, looking at his clipboard.

“It’s Mrs. My husband is on the way.” Jemma interrupted him, causing him to look up at her.

“Right. Well, Mrs. Simmons, it appears as though the placenta has separated from the uterine wall. Normally this doesn’t happen until after the baby is born. Luckily this is only a minor abruption, so we don’t need to perform a cesarean section. However, we do need to get that baby out of there fairly soon, so we would like to induce labor.” He laid it all out for her. Jemma took a steadying breath, trying to ignore the fact that Bobbi and May were watching her expectantly.

“Alright. What do we have to do?” Jemma asked confidently. The doctor explained that they first needed to dilate the cervix and how they were going to do that as Leo rushed in, his face flushed and breathing heavily. Mack and Coulson entered right after him, looking surprised at how fast the scientist could move. Jemma and the doctor were halfway through explaining the situation to Fitz when Hunter ran in, panting heavily.

“So now we wait?” Leo asked to clarify when Jemma finished. Jemma nodded.

“I told you there was no reason to run.” Hunter panted, holding his side. Bobbi rolled her eyes as everyone else just stared at him in disbelief. Leo opened his mouth to start scold Hunter, but was cut off by the doctor.

“Did you have a doctor here that you were planning on having deliver the baby?” he asked Jemma.

“Yes, but I don’t work here.” Bobbi spoke up for her. The doctor raised his eyebrow at her.

“Do you normally spend time outside of the office with your patients?” He asked, scoffing at her.

“This one is a special case.” Bobbi informed him, baring her teeth at him in the form of a fake smile. The doctor smirked again, causing Coulson to glare at him. Recognizing the look on his face, May decided it was in everyone's, especially the doctor’s, best interest to get Coulson out of the room.

“Coulson, let’s give them more room.” She prompted, nodding towards the door.

“I think we’re fine right where we are.” He responded, crossing his arms and giving the doctor a pointed, threatening look.

“Phil” May said sternly, staring him down. Coulson reluctantly broke and allowed May to guide him out of the room by his elbow.

“I’m gonna… yeah.” Mack pointed at the door and followed them out, freeing up even more space in the room. The doctor watched him leave before turning back to Bobbi.

“So, Doctor…” The doctor started

“Morse” Bobbi filled in.

“Doctor Morse. Why don’t we step outside and discuss what the plan was and anything else I might need to know?” He suggested professionally. Bobbi nodded and led him out of the room, doing her best to remain calm and professional. Leo and Jemma both let out a sigh of relief, happy to have a moment alone. The moment didn’t last long however, because they simultaneously noticed Hunter, who was relaxing in one of the chairs provided for visitors.

“Hunter. What are you still doing here?” Leo asked, tilting his head.

“Labor takes a while, right? Well, I’m here to make sure you two never get too bored.” He smiled. Jemma and Leo exchanged tired glances and shrugged, figuring that it might be good for them to have someone there to distract them. They knew it was going to be a long and painful day.


	8. The Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma finally has her baby!

Eight hours passed. After Jemma was moved to a delivery room Leo told everyone they could go home, but only Coulson and May did. Bobbi wanted to stay to make sure that Jemma was ok, and Hunter wanted to do the same for Leo. They all thought Mack was taking off, but he returned a half hour later with the hospital bag Leo had forgotten in his rush to get to the hospital. He kept checking in every half hour after that, making sure everyone had everything they needed and inquiring about Jemma’s progress. Leo sat to the right of Jemma’s bed, holding her hand when she had contractions. Bobbi and Hunter sat at the foot of her bed, cracking jokes and telling stories to try and keep Jemma distracted. By the eighth hour, it was clear that everyone was exhausted. Leo and Jemma tried to convince Bobbi, Hunter, and Mack to leave, but the three adamantly refused.

“I’m going to make sure they treat you right.” Bobbi insisted for the thousandth time, making sure the doctor was nowhere in sight.   
“I want to be here when my little nephew is born.” Mack smiled, making Leo and Jemma blush.

“Somebody has to document it.” Hunter shrugged, gesturing to his phone.

“No.” Jemma, Leo, and Bobbi firmly rejected, staring at Hunter in disbelief.

“I’m kidding” He assured them, though secretly he hadn’t been at first, “What do you think I am? Some kind of weird pervert?”

“Well…” Bobbi smirked at him. He opened his mouth to give a sassy retort, but was cut short by a pained gasp from Jemma. Leo grabbed his wife’s hand and held tight as she winced and groaned. Bobbi did some mental math. 

“Two minutes since the last one. That baby is going to be coming out very soon.” Bobbi informed everyone. Mack rushed out into the hall to find the doctor, who just happened to be walking down the hallway at that moment. He took a look at Jemma’s cervix.

“That baby is coming out.” He announced.

“Alright everyone.” Bobbi waved her hand at the door, “Let’s give them some privacy.”

“I gotta make a call.” Mack mumbled before rushing out the door. Hunter looked like he was going to protest, but instead followed Mack out the door quietly, deciding it was better to leave willingly this time. Bobbi gave a reassuring nod to Jemma and Leo before ducking out the door herself, closing it behind her.

* * *

 

A tense hour ticked by, every second feeling slower than the last. Bobbi stood in the corner of the waiting room, biting her thumbnail and refusing to sit. Mack couldn’t sit still. He kept sitting down only to stand back up and pace for a bit, walking down the hallway to the vending machines and back before sitting back down and going through the motions once again. Coulson and May arrived and sat next to each other with matching silent, solemn faces. Hunter was the only one relaxed. He lounged in the uncomfortable waiting chair, occasionally flipping through one of the many outdated magazines in an attempt to pass the time.

“She’s going to be fine. You all need to relax.” He told the room as he absently flipped the pages of  _ Better Homes & Gardens _ .

“She might be fine, but what about the baby?” Bobbi prompted, shifting her weight nervously at the thought.

“He’ll be fine too.” Hunter shrugged.

“Do you know all of the health problems he could have from being born this early?” Bobbi rhetorically interrogated. “He could have  jaundice or respiratory distress syndrome or sepsis or patent ductus arteriosus or he could die!!”

“Bob, he’s not going to die.” Hunter assured her nonchalantly.

“But-” Bobbi started to say.

“Bobbi, nothing’s going to happen, ok?” Coulson more successfully assured her with a stern look, “And you’re kinda freaking the rest of us out, so could you maybe… not?” Bobbi took a few calming breaths.

“Right. Sorry about that.” She said, mildly embarrassed. Suddenly the door to Jemma’s room burst open and a flustered Leo stumbled out, panting and smiling.

“He’s here! He’s alive and he’s healthy and he’s beautiful!” He blurted, unable to control his excitement, “Do you want to meet him?” Everyone simultaneously jumped up and rushed towards Jemma’s room, Leo in the lead. As soon as he reentered the room he made a beeline for Jemma’s bed and cuddled next to her, holding his wife in his arms. Jemma was glowing. Her hair was messy and sweat still clung to her brow, but she didn’t seem to mind. She smiled down at the tiny bundle in her arms. She briefly looked up to see everyone enter the room, but quickly turned her attention back to her son.

“Hi everyone,” she said gently, gazing at the cooing baby in her arms, “Come meet Andrew.”  They went up one at a time. Mack was the first to go.

“Hey there little guy, welcome to the world.” he smiled, letting the baby grab onto his index finger. “It’s a bit crazy at times, but we’ll never let anything bad happen to you. And someday, your Uncle Mack is gonna teach you how to fix a motorcycle. But right now, Uncle Mack needs to get some shut eye.” Jemma smiled at him as he gently squeezed Andrew’s hand between his thumb and index finger. He leaned over and kissed Jemma on the top of the head before heading out the door. Bobbi was next in line.

“Look at you, Andrew! All healthy and happy. Just like you’re parents.” She baby talked to him. She flashed a smile to Jemma and Leo before moving out of the way so Hunter could have his turn. Hunter took a couple of step forward before stopping, his face full of joy.

“I need a moment.” He announced, attempting to make hide his face and his way to the bathroom.

“Hunter, are you crying?” Bobbi tilted her head to try and get a look at his face.

“No” He insisted, tears starting to roll down his cheek. Bobbi rolled her eyes and stepped out of the way. He came back after a minute to try again, but got choked up again.

“Beautiful, just… beautiful.” He managed to choke out before Bobbi put her hand on his shoulder and steered him out of the room.

“I’ll check in on you tomorrow.” She called over her shoulder to Jemma and Leo. Leo looked at Coulson and May once Hunter and Bobbi were out of the room.

“Would you like to finally meet your god-child?” He asked them. Matching smiles spread across their faces as they squeezed in to say hello.

“He’s so small.” Coulson remarked in amazement. May said nothing but her eyes glistened with proud tears. They stood there cooing over the baby for a few more minutes. 

“Phil,” May finally yet reluctantly interrupted, “We should get going.”

“Yeah, we should.” He agreed sadly. He removed his finger from Andrew’s tiny fist.

“We’ll see the two of you later.” May smiled as they left the room. Finally alone once again, Leo spent a few minutes cuddling his wife and child. He pressed kisses into the foreheads of both of them and spoke in soft tones, telling Jemma how proud he was of her. Jemma just smiled and kissed him back, glowing more than she had after the first night they had spent together. After a long while, Leo spoke about something that wasn’t his wife or child.

“I’m going to run downstairs and get something to eat. Do you want anything, Jemma?” He asked.

“I’m fine, thanks. But could you put Andrew in the bassinet? I think I might take a nap.” She yawned.

“Of course” Leo kissed her head once more before getting up and walking around to take Andrew. He held him as if the baby were made of glass and carefully laid him in the bassinet, making sure not to move too quickly or harshly. He kissed Jemma one last time, this time on the mouth, before heading out the door to find the hospital cafeteria. Jemma repositioned herself and closed her eyes, the image of Andrew firmly planted in her brain. She relaxed into her pillow and started to drift off to sleep with the comforting knowledge of her baby right next to her. 

“Congrats.” A female voice jarred her awake right as she was about to fall completely asleep. Jemma’s eyes flew open to see a familiar brunette lounging in the chair at the foot of her bed.

“Daisy?” Jemma asked in disbelief “What are you doing here?”

“I came to see your baby.” She said nonchalantly, getting up to go look in the crib, “What’s his name?”

“Andrew Antoine. You’re not suppose to be here.” Jemma informed her.

“Oh, I’m not? What are you gonna do? Arrest me?” Daisy teased.

“Yes!” Jemma said forcefully.

“You’re not suppose to get out of bed.” Daisy reminded her, making funny faces at Andrew.

“Leo will be back in just a bit.” Jemma tried to sound firm.

“And I’ll be gone by then.” Daisy countered, “Look, I just wanted to say congratulations and give you a present.”

“A present? Jemma was taken aback.

“Yep.” Daisy held up a colorful paper gift bag that Jemma hadn’t noticed before. She handed it to Jemma, who quickly reached her hand in and pulled out a big stack of onsies.

“Actually, it’s meant more for your kid.” Daisy pointed out, moving to stand at the foot of Jemma’s bed. Jemma looked through them, seeing bees and cute sayings stitched into the pastel cloth. The one on the bottom caught her attention the most. It was baby blue with darker blue writing that said ‘B is for Blue is for Biological’. Jemma chuckled at the memory of Leo and herself explaining that rule to many of Shield’s agents, most notably Bobbi.

“Where did you get these? They’re amazing!” Jemma exclaimed, flipping through them once more.

“Oh, just here and there.” Daisy waved away. Jemma’s smile melted into a serious face.

“You didn’t steal these, did you?” Jemma accused.

“Of course not!” Daisy sounded mock offended.

“Good.” Jemma started folding them and putting them back in the bag.

“I stole the money for them.” Daisy admitted nonchalantly.

“Daisy!”  Jemma exclaimed exasperated. Daisy just giggled and smiled at her.

“I should probably go. I don’t want Leo to come back and detain me.” Daisy half joked.

“Thank you for stopping by. And for the onsies.” Jemma said sincerely. 

“No problem.” Daisy smiled sadly, “See you around.” She left the room just as a nurse walked in.

“Who was that?” The nurse asked, walking over to check on Andrew and Jemma.

“Just an old friend” Jemma smiled wistfully, clutching the onsies close to her heart.


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fitz-Simmons family is happily domestic.

Jemma sat in the kitchen, watching Leo play with Andrew on the floor of the living room. Andrew giggled as Leo played with his favorite plush monkey toy, making it dance and bounce around. Jemma smiled as Andrew giggled more when Leo had the toy hug the small boy.

“Dada!” Andrew giggled, stretching his arms towards Leo. Both Jemma and Leo stopped in their tracks.

“What did you say?” Leo asked in disbelief.

“Dada!!” Andrew repeated, almost tipping over while reaching for Leo. Leo caught him and lifted him in the air.

“Yes! Yes! Jemma did you hear him?” Leo brought his son over to the kitchen table.

“I did! Oh, his first word!” She sighed happily, “And it’s the eighth month after his birthday!”

Leo kissed his wife and then his son, overflowing with joy. Jemma watched him carry Andrew over to the cookie jar and pull one out for him. As Andrew nibbled on the cookie, Jemma couldn’t help but think about how happy she’d been during the past few months. They made such a perfect little family, the three of them. It’s true they had had a few problems once in awhile, but so long as they stayed a team they were unstoppable, just as they always had been. She’d been entertaining an idea for a while, but was never sure if it was a good one until the moment Andrew spoke his first word. Now she was sure, and she was determined to make her idea a reality.

“Leo” She called, distracting him from his son for minute. 

“Yes Jemma?” He smiled at her.

“I want another baby.” She announced. He said nothing as he gently put Andrew on the ground and kissed his wife with passion.

“Me too.” He admitted. The two of them stood there holding each other, both thinking about their wonderful growing family, excited and ready for anything the world was going to throw at them.


End file.
